Halloween
Halloween is the 5th episode of Season 2 on FOX comedy That '70s Show. It originally aired over Fox on 26 October 1999.Halloween at TV,Com Synopsis Shocking secrets are revealed when the kids find their permanent records during a Halloween visit to their old elementary school. Red and Kitty remember Halloween, 1957, the night Kitty finds out she's pregnant. Plot The episode begins with the gang lounging around in the basement as they reminiscence on how they used to celebrate Halloween and what are the best aspects of the holiday. During this conversation, Fez discovers that trick or treating gives one free candy. They also stem up the idea to go to their old grammar school which had burned down from arson (Which the five of them suspect that is Hyde's doing). Soon after they take Fez trick or treating, he is dressed in a Batman costume, and grows upset when he is given an apple instead of candy. The gang goes to see The Texas Chainsaw Massacre before they head off to their old school. Meanwhile back at the Forman residence, Kitty is handing out candy to the trick or treaters as Red stands by, before she begins to recall the Halloween of 1957 when the Formans first moved into their current home. It was on this day she learns she is pregnant with their first child, Laurie. The gang are still exploring their old school before Kelso is frightened by the sound of a window closing, which he believes is a ghost. This ultimately upsets Jackie as she discusses how idiotic Kelso is and how Fez protected her. But the boys of the group still managed to find time to have a circle in their school, Eric tries to tell a scary story and Kelso is made fun of for running away from the window. Donna and Jackie return with their permanent records. They all begin to read them and find things out about each other that they were better off not knowing as they begin to turn on each other. Back at the Forman home, Red upsets Kitty when he has a negative response to her being pregnant and she storms away. The worst of the permanent records is discovered as Kelso reads his and reveals that he is actually a year older than they had previously thought as he repeated the first grade twice for not wanting to write in cursive as well as killing the class bunny. They all discover that they could've been drinking beer to get over everything that had occurred. The gang figures to destroy the files as they were tearing them apart. Red apologizes to Kitty as he tells her he is actually very excited to be a father before his friend Frank comes out with a funnel and a hose, A new idea of his to drink beer faster. This is where Red discovers that not only is Frank an ass but he is a dumb as well, thus creating his common catchphrase, dumbass. The gang bury their permanent records but not before Hyde taunts Jackie one more time. Starring :Topher Grace as [[Eric Forman|'Eric Forman']] :Mila Kunis as [[Jackie Burkhart|'Jackie Burkhart']] :Ashton Kutcher as [[Michael Kelso|'Michael Kelso']] :Danny Masterson as [[Steven Hyde|'Steven Hyde']] :Laura Prepon as [[Donna Pinciotti|'Donna Pinciotti']] :Wilmer Valderrama as [[Fez|'Fez']] :Debra Jo Rupp as [[Kitty Forman|'Kitty Forman']] :Kurtwood Smith as [[Red Forman|'Red Forman']] :Tanya Roberts as [[Midge Pinciotti|'Midge Pinciotti']] :Don Stark as [[Bob Pinciotti|'Bob Pinciotti']] :Lisa Robin Kelly as [[Laurie Forman|'Laurie Forman']] Special Guest Star :Marion Ross as Bernice Forman Guest starring :Pat Finn as Frank Trivia *First Halloween special. *The origin of Red's catchphrase "dumbass", is learned. Many secrets are revealed: # Donna used to streak # Kelso had to repeat the first grade # Jackie's middle name is Beulah # Eric was responsible for the first time Hyde got in trouble, and eventually turning him into the delinquent he would become. # The time Hyde kissed Donna # Jackie saying that Fez was a better kisser than Kelso. *Hyde is deemed to have been highly intelligent as a kid. *This is Grandma Forman's last appearance on the series *The gang watch 1974 horror film The Texas Chainsaw Massacre, which frightens Kelso. * The final scene with Hyde is an allusion to the 1976 horror film, Carrie and even uses the same music. * It's revealed that Kelso is actually 18 and not 17 as previously thought (making him old enough to purchase alcohol). Goofs *When the gang are watching The Texas Chainsaw Massacre, both Hyde and Fez imply that a girl had sex or is about to have sex. The Texas Chainsaw Massacre had no sexual content in the film nor was there any implication of it. The audio also implies two girls are killed by a chainsaw. The female character who dies is not killed by a chainsaw. Only one character was killed by the chainsaw and it's Franklin, who is in a wheelchair. Music :[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ClQcUyhoxTg (don't fear) the reaper | BLUE ÖYSTER CULT] References Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Holiday Category:Fez